When Arthur rises from avalon, he didn't really expect this
by trek-to-the-tardis
Summary: A famous, immortal, singer and actor merlin, who's story of legend is known by the world, is a big shot in the Modern era. The world fully accepts magic now and merlin is enjoying his immortal life, but there is still a hole in His heart waiting for arthur to fill. So what will happen when arthur rises once more. Spoiler for series five ending kind of. Rated t just incase
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a fanfic about reincarnated Arthur and merlin. I know there are a lot of these but I really wanted to write my own.I'll try to make it different to the rest, I don't really have a plan so just bear with me and please give some reviews and tell me where I can improve or what you wanted to include in next chapters. This will make more sense if you imagine the end if series 5 being young merlin walking by the lake instead of old merlin :). Thanks and enjoy

Merlins black hair danced in the soft winter breeze. He shivered,his leather jacket didn't keep out the morning chill. "morning Merlin" a man shouted from the other side of the road,offering a small wave. Merlin didn't hear what he said over the music playing in his headphones, but replied with a nod and a "morning tim" as he did every morning. He liked his morning strolls, being alone with his thoughts was always nice for merlin, away from the phone calls from obsessive fans and emails, texts, letters and faxes off bosses, producers and reporters. He loved it when it was just him and the morning.

He was walking past the lake of avalon, he walked past it every day, it being the center of the small country town, but it never got easier. He stopped for a moment to pay his respect to its inhabitants, before continuing his stroll.

Arthur would laugh if he could see him now, the immortal merlin, actor, singer and general big shot in the modern world. A wonderful world, merlin thought to himself. A world of peace, where magical thrived, and a world where everyone knew the story of arthur, his knights, and his servant. That was thanks to a book wrote by that servant nearly two hundred years ago.

Merlin huffed a laugh to himself, one day, when arthur rises again, he won't believe what has happened to this land.

OOO

His door opened with a dull click, the lights came on immediately, illuminating the houses interior. Everything was modern, shiny, neat and color coordinated. The open plan space was like a bachelor pad for a Hollywood billionair, complete with a huge flatscreen tv, game consoles, computers, leather sofas and docking stations quietly playing the latest music. But a billionaires bachelor pad was exactly what it was. Photos of merlin lined the white walls, some black and white, with a smartly dressed merlin and queen victoria, another was merlin smiling happily, dressed in blue and orange puffy clothing, with black sunglasses, standing atop mount Everest with three other people,all with arms around each others shoulders. There where many more, all memories of Merlins adventures, well, Merlins adventures since cameras where invented.

He set his keys down on a clear glass table, removed his headphones, sat down and opened his laptop. Six new emails, he checked his phone,eleven missed calls, the joys of being a famous immortal, pop star and actor.

OOO

Somewhere in the depths of the Lake of avalon a confused Arthur woke from a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the reviews. They where great :) enjoy chapter two

Merlin sat in silence casually lounging on his sofa, laptop on lap and chocolate bar at hand. A knock on the door startled him out of his typing, he set his laptop on the coffee table and hurried to the door. He opened the door and to his delight, there stood Mr Morray, the village vet, clutching the leed to a rather large, excited, golden retriever.

"Buddy" he said through a wide smile, kneeling down to pat the dog. "thanks Mr Morray" he said, taking the dogs lead, "how's he been?"

"very well" he replied "all the bad teeth have been removed and the anistetic has worn off, he's back to his normal self now"

"thanks, that's great"

Merlin closed the door and took the leed of Buddy. He liked his own company, but a dog to keep him occupied didn't hurt. He opened the huge glass doors and let Buddy run rings around the yard, he laughed as buddy nearly went head first into the pond, knocking over a family of gnomes.

He went back to his laptop and was about to start replying to fan mail when the tv got his attention.

'BREAKING NEWS' was running across the screen in red and a smartly dressed reporter was standing in front of the Lake of avalon, only it was royal blue, slightly glowing, with bubbles of blue light coming from the surface and popping into some kind of golden glitter.

"strange magical happenings are going on at the lake of avalon, the well known resting place of king Arthur pendragon, large crowds have already formed in the small village of Mercia." she said. Merlin could see lots of people in the background, most he recognized from the village. The camera turned to see the full picture, it was beautiful, he saw me Morray's Landover pull over on a bank where a few other cars where parked.

The camera went back to the reporter, her hair was getting battered by the wind.

"the wind is howling, this is clearly unnatural" Merlin just stared at the screen, not blinking, with mouth gaping.

"there is clearly magic happening here, yet the only known sorcerer in this area is Merlin, who doesn't appear to be at the scene as of yet."

At that merlin practically threw the laptop off his laptop and raced to the door, grabbing his car keys and jacket on the way. Just as he opened the door, Buddy came behind him with pleading eyes.

"come on bud" he said. The dog ran out of the door and ran to a large shiny landrover. Merlin unlocked it and hurried inside, buddy sat on the passanger side.

Just as he he was heading down the small country road leading away from his home, he looked back to see a small army of reporter vans park up outside his house.

Nice timing arthur, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin drove as fast as he could down the narrow country road. He didn't want any paps to realize he had left or he wouldn't be able to get away. He had waited for so so long for arthur to return, he had to be waiting at that lake the second he took his first steps from the water.

He was going to a special side of the lake where he would be able to go unseen as it was far enough away from the crows. He turned into the clearing, quickly parking his car behind some trees and letting Buddy out from the passenger side. His blue converse sank into the pebbles that the ground was made from.

He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the enchanted lake. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

His head snapped to where the large crowds where gathered. He didn't want Arthur to be welcomed by this. He thought up a quick spell that would make the lake appear normal again, stopping the glowing and the bubbles and the magic erupting from it. His eyes turned a magnificent gold. He took a seat on the ground, waiting once more.

OOO

It iwas a full hour before the crowd finally dispersed and left. In that hour Merlin thought of nothing more than Arthur, what would he say, how would he react, how old would be be?

Merlin was in a daydream, chin rested on folded arms witch lay on bent knees, when a he heard his name. It was like the wind was carrying his name to him, but the wind sounded familiar...

It sounded like Arthur.

He jumped up, buddy let out a small bark because of his fast and transition.

"arthur" he said.

"arthur" he bellowed.

It was silent. The wind didn't speak, didn't howl. The lake didn't swish, the pebbles didn't crunch. The clouds stopped moving, the trees stopped dancing.

He looked to the lake, and there he saw Arthur, his Arthur, stood atop the water, like it was glass. His red cloak vibrant in the midday sun.

"hello merlin" he said, a smile on his face.

"arthur" he breathed silently. A huge joyfully smile spread across his lips.

Arthur strode towards him, his chainmail was gleaming, his sword in belt, he looked like a true king.

Merlin stood utterly speachless, he forgot how to talk, he felt numb, his emotions overwhelming him.

Arthur stepped onto the pebbles, smile still in place, and pulled the stunned merlin into a deep embrace.

After a few moments he pulled back, and was amused to see Merlin still so something else caught his attention.

" what are you wearing merlin? And what's that?" he asked, pointing at the car.


End file.
